Missing Mask!
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Dimentio's mask is stolen by Mimi and Mr L! What will happen next? And will he get it back? Request from Driftstar- Leader of TreeClan.


"Hey!" called Mr L. "You sure this'll work, Mimi? You know he's magic… he'll catch us… and turn us into frogs. Frogs are _not _as cool as I, the Green Thunder!"

"Oh, shut up, L. You'll get us caught." whispered Mimi.

"But…"

"Of _course _it'll work, you doofus! Who do you think I am?"

Mr L looked down at the object in his hands… a black-and-white mask. "He'll know it's missing. I sure know how terrified I'd be if I ever lost _my _mask…"

"Keep it down, L! You aren't usually so scaredy. What's your problem?"

"Dimentio! I said before, I don't want to be turned into anything… unnatural."

Mimi laughed. "For you to turn into something unnatural, you would've had to be natural in the first place."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the truth."

The two minions scampered out into the castle grounds. Mimi began to pick at the ground with a Rubee, and soon, there was a hole in the ground about the size of a normal person's hand.

"Perfect." said Mr L, and he dropped the mask inside. Together, they dragged the dirt back onto the hole and patted it down.

"It's like nothing ever happened." breathed Mimi.

"And tomorrow, we get to see what he looks like… without his mask!" Mr L exclaimed. The two of them snickered.

That morning, Dimentio woke up with a yawn. Sunlight was streaming through the windows… it was too bright. Grumbling to himself, he pulled the blankets over his head.

And then he realized.

Usually he couldn't see the sunlight as definitely because most of his eyes were covered by his mask. That meant…

Panicking, Dimentio put his hands on his face. He felt only skin. His mask was gone.

"Deep breaths, Dimentio…" he whispered to himself. "Calm yourself, like a terrified young child after a nightmare… _calm..._"

But Dimentio was not calm. Not in the least. Without his mask, he was only…

…a human.

Yes. Dimentio was a human. But not _any _human. He came from the Tribe of Ancients. The same tribe as Timpani. He even shared a few characteristics with her; he had the same wavy golden hair, and he had once had the same soft blue eyes and warm pink skin. But now the hair was the only similarity. Since his descent to wickedness, his skin had turned the same as his mask; half pitch-black, half stark-white. His eyes were a dark reddish colour.

Dimentio reached over onto his bedside table; maybe he'd put his mask there? But no, it was gone. So he reached into the drawer and pulled out a paper bag. Using his magic, he traced two circles on the bag and they fell out. Dimentio pulled the paper bag on his head.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself again. Now that his face was covered, it was easier. But deep in his gut, he still had a burning sensation. Who had taken his mask. And… why?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dimentio gasped. He couldn't let anyone see him like this! Trying to be as quiet as possible, he tiptoed over to his window.

"Dimentio?" called a voice. It was Bleck. "Are you there?"

Dimentio pried open the window, and slid out. Thankfully he could float, so he didn't fall. Gingerly, he floated just below the window, watching.

The door opened, and Bleck walked in. "Dimentio?" Dimentio floated a little lower, his heart thumping.

Just then, Nastasia walked through the door. "Um… Count?"

Bleck turned around. "Yes, Nastasia?"

"I can't find Dimentio." admitted the small secretary. She pursed her lips.

"He is eluding me, too." said Bleck.

"Um, maybe something's wrong." suggested Nastasia, adjusting her glasses. "He is usually at roll call bright and early."

Dimentio snickered slightly at Nastasia's words. The blue-skinned secretary's compliments did _not _come easily.

"Let's check elsewhere." suggested Bleck.

"Good idea." said Nastasia. She and Bleck headed out.

Once they were out again, Dimentio climbed back into his room. With a sigh, he went over to his bed and flopped down.

What was he going to do? Without his mask he felt so… _vulnerable. _

Suddenly the door opened and Nastasia came in. "I just forgot my clipboard in… Mr L?" She gaped at him.

Mortified, he immediately covered his face. "Don't look!" he wailed plaintively.

Nastasia slowly closed the door behind her. "Um, Dimentio…" she said softly, a tone that he was not used to hearing her use, "Where's your mask?" "I don't know." he whispered. "When I woke up this morning, it was just gone."

Nastasia sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you remember the time I lost my glasses, and you told me that you thought it was probably Mimi and Mr L?"

"Yes…" said Dimentio.

Nastasia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" exclaimed Dimentio. "That's right… oh, I am _so _going to kill Mimi and Mr L!"

Nastasia laughed dryly. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Dimentio chuckled. Pulling the paper bag back over his head, he left the room, calling over his shoulder, "I regret nothing, my dear Nastasia."

A few minutes, a masked Dimentio walked out of Mimi's room, leaving Mr L and Mimi hanging from the ceiling by their ankles. Dimentio laughed and adjusted his mask upon his face. "Glad to have you back." he said to it.


End file.
